


Hiding His Hickies

by SquaryQ



Series: RinReiGisa C@ck [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Closeted, Hickeys, Multi, Polyamory, covering hickeys, insert halo emoji here, nothing explicit because i dont write taht, post smut, ryuugazaki aki, ryuugazaki akira, ryuugazaki aoi, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin and Nagisa spend the night at Rei's house, things got heated and now they have to hide the evidence - namely the hickey's that Rin left on Nagisa's neck. But it's March! Who would have a woolly scarf to cover them? Desperate times call for desperate measures. </p><p>((Imagine Person A & Person B trying to hide the hickies they gave Person C, in hopes that their nosy sibling(s) won’t ask invasive questions about them))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding His Hickies

As the sun rises, light scatters through the bedroom – the three boys are getting ready for the day ahead, sore from a night of madness and somehow all squishing onto a single bed. The oldest of the three, Rin, is still topless, stretching his sore limbs. He had acted as a pillow for his blond partner as they all squished together. 

The three tend to get up and ready at different times, Rin’s biological clock meant that he rose first – he even went for a jog around the block, having swiped the spare key from Rei’s counter. The second to rise was Rei himself, who always made a habit of preening after a night like the one they had just had. A hasty shower before getting dressed into a vest and clean boxer shorts. The hardest one to wake was the blond – Nagisa. 

Nagisa, the second oldest, huffs as he gets dressed, somewhat groggy still, “Did you two really have to leave that many hickeys on my neck!” 

Rin snorts, “Yes. It’s your turn after all.” 

“You’re in for one hell of a lot of revenge when we next do this!” Nagisa declares teasingly attempting to size the redhead up. 

Rei’s cheeks burn as he brushes his teeth – they had spent the night at his house that night due to the general absence of the members of the Ryugazaki family – Rei’s parents had gone on a cruise and his older brother was spending the night with whatever his new girlfriend’s name was, over at her apartment. The more promiscuous Ryugazaki brother, Akira, would not have been amused by what he may have heard through the wall if he had been home. 

Rin simply laughs at Nagisa, as he gets dressed out of what he wore for his run, “Just cover them up with a scarf or something?” 

“What scarf! It’s March!” the blond wails as Rei, face still flaming, brushes his teeth. 

“I’m sure Rei has some around in his room.”

“Hey, Rei-chan! Can I borrow a scarf?” 

“A scarf?” Rei asks, heading into his bedroom again from the bathroom. He puts on his glasses so he can stare the inquisitive blond down with accurate vision. A grimace crosses Rei’s face on instinct. Nagisa is covered in bruises. And most of them were due to Matsuoka Rin and his roaming mouth. 

The blue haired teen sighs when he continues to stare at the state of Hazuki Nagisa’s neck. There was no way that he would be able to face his three older sisters with his neck as angry and purple and bruised as that. If he had some sort of concealer – he would sacrifice it for Nagisa’s own good. 

Rei looks away, sighing dramatically. He leaves his bedroom in search of a scarf. Nagisa and Rin follow him into the master bedroom – Rei opens his mother’s wardrobe but to no avail – all of her scarves are distinctly for snowy weather – no fashion scarves in sight. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” Rei frowns as he approaches the only other open door in the house, the one that belongs to his sister. She, like the rest of the family is not home. She was at a sleepover at her friend’s house. He opens the door and encounters many obnoxiously girly items as he heads to her wardrobe. Nagisa and Rin keep a safe distance from Rei’s sister’s room, that is, until he whoops in triumph. He had found one! 

Rei, practically skipping, makes his way out of his sister’s room, a box in hand.

“I found her box of scarves! I’m sure you will find one that is to your liking so you can cover the hickeys.”

Nagisa squeals in delight, getting on his knees. Rei backs up, face aflame and Rin barks a laugh, amused by the youngest teen’s nature. 

The blonde, undeterred by Rei’s flustered panic, rummages through Rei’s sister’s array of scarves until he finds one that may work in his favour. His outfit is rather effeminate today; a white shirt with a candyfloss pink jumper over it, beige pants and bubble gum blue high-top converse trainers. Rei’s sister has a blue butterfly scarf that Nagisa could tie around his neck to obscure the mess that his partners left on his neck. Namely the smug Matsuoka Rin. 

They always took turns to have their body destroyed with bruises. Rei and Nagisa were much more sparing with their choices in locations for hickeys. But Rin is an animal – covers his partners with hickeys everywhere he can get his mouth. The skin on Rei’s neck and collar bones had been so raw and purple that the bruises practically matched his eyes and all Makoto and Haru could do was attempt to stifle laughs at his flustered expression while Nagisa stood with an innocent disposition. 

This time it was Nagisa’s turn, and again, Rin had been ferocious – the bite marks he had left on Nagisa’s pale skin were still visible in some places, but would be easier to hide than those hickeys. Nagisa laughs as he ties the scarf around his neck with a bow at the worst part, the right hand side. He then produces his phone to admire his partners’ handiwork.

“This will work! Thank you, Rei-chan! Thank you Rin-chan!” Nagisa coos before snapping a selfie with his two unsuspecting boyfriends. 

Being in a relationship like theirs was always complicated because as accepting as parents were, introducing them to two partners has been a crazy affair – only some members of each family knew the true details of what was going on. When Rin was asked to introduce his mother to his boyfriend, he had brought Rei. When Nagisa had been asked, he brought Rin. When Rei had been asked, he brought Nagisa. 

Their three way relationship is healthy despite secrecy. Their love for one another is deep and well supported.

“Who wants breakfast?” Rin asks, stretching again. A happy Nagisa nods his head, eyes shining. As Rei makes his way toward the kitchen, Rin puts his arm on the wall, blocking the blue haired teen’s way. 

“You were gracious enough to let us spend the night, and accommodate for Nagisa and his neck. I’M cooking breakfast!” 

Rei opens his mouth to protest when Nagisa kisses it to prevent words from escaping. 

“Well, that’s one way to make Speedo Glasses shut up!”


End file.
